Goliath
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Goliath used to be a knight of the Kingdom of Liones . Back then he was teaming up along with Pyrrhus and Beliz and they were considered as a really efficient group of knights in the kingdom since their formation was all about exploiting each other's strenghs while also compensating their own weaknesses : Goliath, whose attacks were really powerful but slow, was the initiator and disturbed the ennemy's formation with his devastating attacks, after creating an opening, Pyrrhus : with his swift and fast strikes which can be lacking of power , rushed into the opening made by Goliath to do as most damages as possible. In general, the ennemies facing this combo aren't able to fully parry the attacks and expose their death angles and weak points. Finally, Beliz , who can be considered as the tactician of the group, was able to quickly see the weak points of the ennemies weakened by Pyrrhus and Goliath, the third phase of their combo consisting of her being behind Pyrrhus , most of the time unseen by the ennemy who was focused on the Pyrrhus , and giving the fatal blows. *History *Abilities History In the Undeads Clan 's main army, which mainly consists of corpses of villagers or low-ranked knights and somes mages, there are some second-in-commands who are more powerful than the average and lead some groups of undeads to achieve a mission given by The First One , most of them were diamond rank holy knights whose past deeds were rather impressive, but ended up crushed while facing the power of The First One or The 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse. Goliath, along with Pyrrhus and Beliz , known such a tragic faith : Here's the story of those 3 knights known as The 3 Pillars of the Purgatory : The 3 Pillars of the Purgatory came back to the kingdom victorious once again, bringing back the heads of a group of rogue knights who were ravaging the south of the kingdom by burning villages and killing people. They were acclaimed and thanked by the citizen as they were heading to the headquarters to make their report to Zaratras , the Great holy knight of the Kingdom of Liones . They were all deserving a great night of sleep, but that night turns out to be quickly shorten by nightmares... While they were sleeping, they could hear a strange voice reasoning in their heads :"In 2 days you'll die...". The next day, they were assigned a rather unsual mission : they were asked to investigate about the strange events happening in the eastern side of the kingdom. In fact, there were no reports sent by the guards of the villages from that side of the kingdom for more than 5 days... They prepared their equipment and were heading towards their new goal : it would take them more than a day to reach the eastern side of the kingdom, so they had to sleep outside for one night, they decided to sleep in a forest to be able to look at the stars before sleeping, but once again , in their sleep a strange voice were speaking to them, and it said in a louder way than the last time :"Tomorrow will be your last day in this world...". '''The 3 knights began to worry if this prediction will be true but they had to face it as it was their duty as holy knights to protect people even if it costs them their lifes... Finally they reached their destination and what they saw was something even HQ couldn't predict, there were nothing left of the villages who were there but only moving corpses of knights and citizens. The 3 knights began to kill them but they were brought back to life slowly after being sliced by them , so Goliath used his '''Earthquake ability to create a pit where all undead have been thrown so they'll not be able to move from there anymore... The problem solved they began to investigate in the village to know what power could have cause such a terrible thing to these villages. But suddenly a voice full of malovelence spoke behind them :" Are you looking for something ??" . The group of knights didn't get the time to turn back that a blast of unholy energy throw the 3 of them on a house. While they were standing up, they were aware that the problem wasn't solved, and maybe they won't be powerful enough to solve it either, the undead they were facing was way more powerful than the ones they beat earlier : it was Igniatus , one of The 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . So the mystery was cleared now ; Igniatus, who was leading a group of undeads, began ravaging the villages to grow the armies of his clan according to The First One orders. Igniatus then told them :" Humm, you're not dead yet, good ! Since I have time to spare, should we enjoy it a little more before I kill the 3 of you? ". The 3 knights didn't anwered and began attacking Igniatus with their formation : Goliath launched a Shockwave towards Igniatus while Beliz and Pyrrhus rushed to attack him but something strange happened, the Shockwave '''Goliath sent was heading back to him and his comrades while Igniatus laughs: " Here ! Have a taste of your own magic !" Goliath managed to resist to his spell but Pyrrhus and Beliz tooks damages from it. " '''So what do you guys think of my Barrier of Reflection?! Quite good, isn't it ??" Thinking physical attacks re the only way to take him down , they began rushing together to attack him with their weapons, to what Igniatus answered "' So you're the ones who are supposed to stop me ?! Come on be a better entertainment and show me what you really got' !". Goliath stroke first with all his might but has been thrown away by the force of his own strike being reflect to him, Pyrrhus tried to attack him with a high-speed strike, thinking that a quick strike can pierce his barrier, but he was also thrown away too... Igniatus was laughing even more than before :" Did you really think that my barrier only blocks magical attacks ?! ". While he was making fun of the two knights, Beliz sneakily tried to aim the death angle of the barrier with her poisoned spear, to what Igniatus anwered harshly " Ohh, trying to aim a death angle ?? Sadly for you , I don't have any. But you're clever than the two other ones little girl, so I think that sending you away can be a good option for me , here , have a safe trip ! Hah ! ". Igniatus then sent Beliz 's body to the Limbo , making her going under a powerful body distorsion between two planes, which is a thing she can't handle for long. "Hummm... How long will she last ?! That's a good question , huh? Why don't you guys try to save her before she dies? But you should be quick because it has not even been a minute that she seems to agonize a lot... Oh my ! She's already spilling blood , what a wonderful sight !" . Goliath and Pyrrhus , decided to save their mate rushed towards Igniatus to give everything they had, but it was leading to nothing since Igniatus ended up throwing both of them away with his Barrier of Reflection. " Geez, I am so disappointed by your performance guys , I thought that you would be better oponents, well I guess I'll kill that woman then...". Pyrrhus tried desesperately to attack him since Goliath was not able to stand up for a moment , to what Igniatus answered " You really think you can do a thing ? Here have a look and witness your mate's death !" Igniatus launches a Fel Blast to Beliz , since she was under Igniatus ' Transfer, the power of the spell was way greater and it has been lethal for her. " And now, it's your turn."Igniatus then throwed sucessive Fel blasts '''to Pyrrhus after he had been thrown away by his barrier , after 3 blasts, he was dead... " '''Hmpf, I used way more magic for them than what they deserved... Oh great there's one of them I didn't killed yet!". Goliath finally stood and was about to attacke Igniatus , but the latter used his Drain on him to replenish his energy by stealing Goliath's : " Oh my , you have a lot of energy despite your pitiful fighting skills , what a shame ! '" After 2 minutes , Goliath was down, once for all... Igniatus , after seeing his slaughter with proud eyes, decided that those knights would be a good addition to his lord's collection, so he brought their corpses with him so that The First One can turn them into his puppets... Abilities '''Earthquake : '''Goliath's gigantic blade is able to emit shockwaves towards everything it is in contact with , giving him capacity to heavily damage knight he reaches with his blase as well as generating earthquakes by striking the ground -'''Shockwave : '''By striking towards him with his blade , Goliath can generates a powerful shockwave which goes to hit everything in his path. -'''Earth Pit : ' Goliath can generate a deep and huge pit by using his blade's shockwave to make the ground crumble , which is a great asset to trap ennemies -'''Epicenter : '''By planting his blade in the ground with both hands, Goliath can generate a huge earthquake which destroys everything in a great area - '''Mountain surge : By sending shockwave deep inside the earth's curst, Goliath is able to modify the geological landscape, making mountains surge from the ground or great spike of earth, it's similar to Diane 's creation ability Category:Undeads Clan Category:Undead Category:Characters